Chelidae
The Austro-South American Side-necked Turtles of the family Chelidae are one of the three living families of the turtle suborder Pleurodira. The Family is distributed in Australia, New Guinea, parts of Indonesia and throughout most of South America. It is a large family of turtles with a significant fossil history going back to the Cretaceous. The family is entirely Gondwanan in its origin with no members found outside of Gondwana, either in the present day or as a fossil.Georges, A., & Thomson, S. 2006. Evolution and Zoogeography of Australian freshwater turtles. In: Merrick, J.R., Archer, M., Hickey, G., and Lee, M. (eds.), Evolution and Zoogeography of Australasian Vertebrates. Sydney: Australia. Shell morphology Classification The family Chelidae contains approximately 60 species within around 20 genera. Following based on Georges et al. 1998.Georges, A.; J. Birrell, K. M. Saint, W. McCord und S. C. Donnellan (1998) A phylogeny for side-necked turtles (Chelonia: Pleurodira) based on mitochondrial and nuclear gene sequence variation Biological Journal of the Linnean Society 67: 213-246 Suborder Pleurodira * Family Pelomedusidae * Family Podocnemididae * Family CHELIDAE Gray, 1831Gray, J. E. 1831. Synopsis Reptilium or short descriptions of the species of reptiles. Part 1. Cataphracta, tortoises, crocodiles, and enaliosaurians. London. 85 pp. ** Subfamily Chelodininae *** Genus Chelodina Fitzinger 1826 – Australian Snake-necked Turtles *** Genus Elseya Gray 1867 – Australian Snapping TurtlesGray, J.E. (1867) Description of a new Australian tortoise (Elseya latisternum). Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist. (3) 20: 43-45. *** Genus Emydura Bonaparte 1836 – Australian Short-necked Turtles *** Genus ''Elusor'', Cann & Legler, 1994Cann, J. and Legler, J.M. (1994). The Mary River Tortoise: a new genus and species of short-necked chelid from Queensland, Australia (Testudines; Pleurodira). Chelonian Conservation and Biology 1(2):81-96. – Mary River Turtle *** Genus Myuchelys Thomson & Georges 2009Thomson, S. & Georges, A. (2009) Myuchelys gen. nov. — a new genus for Elseya latisternum and related forms of Australian freshwater turtle (Testudines: Pleurodira: Chelidae) Zootaxa 2053: 32–42. – Australian Saw Shelled Turtles *** Genus Pseudemydura Siebenrock 1901Seibenrock, F. 1901. Beschreibung einer neuen schildkrotengattung aus der familie Chelydidae aus Australien: Pseudemydura. Anz. Akad. Wiss. Wien 38:248-251. – Western Swamp Tortoise *** Genus Rheodytes Legler and Cann 1980,Legler, J.M. & Cann, J. 1980. A new species of chelid turtle from Queensland, Australia. Contributions to Science (Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County) 324:1-18. – Fitzroy River Turtles ** Subfamily Chelidinae *** Genus Chelus Duméril 1806 – Matamata Turtles *** Genus Acanthochelys Gray, 1873Gray, J.E. 1873. Observations on chelonians, with descriptions of new genera and species. Annals and Magazine of Natural History (4)11:289-308. – South American Side-necked Swamp Turtles *** Genus Mesoclemmys – Gibba Turtle *** Genus Phrynops – Toad-headed Turtles *** Genus ''Platemys'' Wagner 1830 – Twisted-necked Turtles *** Genus Rhinemys – Red-headed Sideneck Turtle *** Genus †''Bonapartemys'' Lapparent de Broin and de la Fuente 2001Broin, F. de. and de la Fuente, M.S. 2001. Oldest world Chelidae (Chelonii, Pleurodira), from the Cretaceous Patagonia, Argentina. Palaeontology 333:463-470. *** Genus †''Lomalatachelys'' Lapparent de Broin and de la Fuente 2001 *** Genus †''Prochelidella'' Lapparent de Broin and de la Fuente 2001 *** Genus †''Palaeophrynops'' Lapparent de Broin and de la Fuente 2001 *** Genus †''Parahydraspis'' Wieland 1923 *** Genus †''Linderochelys'' de la Fuente et al. 2007 ** Subfamily Hydromedusinae *** Genus Hydromedusa Wagler 1830 – South American Snake-necked Turtles *** Genus †''Yaminuechelys'' de la Fuente et al. 2001 Phylogeny Relationships of the living forms based on Georges et al., 1998. |2= }} }} }} |label2= Chelodininae |2= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} References Category:Testudines Category:Pleurodira Category:Chelidae